Secretos
by Yo-senpai
Summary: Italia tiene cuatro secretos. Cuatro secretos que nadie debe saber. Sobre todo Alemania.


**Summary:** _Italia tiene cuatro secretos. Cuatro secretos que nadie debe saber. Sobre todo Alemania._

 ** _Incursión_ _:_** _Ni_ _Hetalia_ _ni_ _sus_ _respectivos_ _personajes_ _o_ _historia_ _me_ _pertenecen_ _,_ _todo_ _es_ _propiedad de_ _Hima-sama_ _qwq_

 ** _Avisos_ _:_** _Mención_ _de_ _Sacro_ _Imperio_ _Romano_ _,_ _la_ _adorabilidad_ _de_ _Chibitalia_ _y_ _un_ _Alemania_ _demasiado_ _curioso_ _._

* * *

Italia tenía cuatro secretos.

Cuatro secretos que nadie debía saber.

Ni siquiera Alemania.

Uno: Que de pequeño Hungría le vestía como una mujer.

Dos: Que de niño se enamoró de un chico que vivía con él.

Tres: Que creció esperando que este chico volviera a él.

Y, sobre todo; lo que absolutamente nadie debe siquiera pensar, era...

Cuatro: Hoy día seguía esperando.

Aún sabiendo que nunca volvería, que hacía mucho había desaparecido como nación, él seguía, en algún pequeño lugar en su inconsciente, esperando, paciente a través de los años.

Era algo estúpido, sí, pero de alguna manera no podía olvidarlo porque, de ser así, no podría parar de llorar.

Llorar de verdad.

No como esas veces en las que Inglaterra le secuestraba y suplicaba porque no le hiciesen daño o que llamaba a Alemania y a Japón para que le rescatasen.

No, no así.

Si no, ese llanto en el cuál te pican los ojos, la cara te quema y no puedes evitar que tu vista se diluya en lágrimas.

Después de todo, a nadie le gusta llorar.

Y mucho menos si son sombras del pasado.

Pero no podía evitar esa ligera comezón en sus ojos, esa sensación de tener a alguien apretando tu garganta y mucho menos podía evitar que la cara borrosa de ese chico se proyectase en su cabeza.

Aún a través de todos los siglos que habían pasado, se había dado cuenta de que el mundo corría, que los trenes partían a diferentes direcciones, pero él estaba ahí, esperando sentado en algún banco olvidado, a un tren que nunca llegaría.

Sí, esa era la expresión que mejor definía los sentimientos del italiano.

Estaba estancado en la misma estación.

Bueno, eso había pensado siempre, hasta que le conoció.

Una nación que había estado escondida, a cuidado de Prusia; el pequeño Alemania, que pronto se volvió grande.

Mentiría si dijese que en un principio el parecido con el Sacro Imperio Romano no le produjo curiosidad y una sensación extraña en el pecho; como si se encontrase con un viejo amigo tras mucho tiempo de no haberse visto.

Aunque claro, eso eran sólo suposiciones estúpidas de Feliciano.

Sí, tenían cosas muy parecidas.

Por ejemplo, los dos eran amantes de las armas y la guerra.

El aspecto físico era innegable, los mismos ojos del color de cielo y cabellos del color del sol.

También tenían similitudes en cuanto a comportamiento se decía.

Los dos eran tímidos y vergonzosos, algo que divertía secretamente a Italia, y le hacía disfrutar de todos los sonrojos de la otra nación.

Pero tal y como se parecían, también tenían muchas diferencias.

Alemania tenía un diferente tono de voz cuando se trataba de él.

También era diferente... Su risa.

Sí, su risa era diferente.

La de Sacro siempre la había notado forzada, vergonzosa a ser escuchada por oídos ajenos, protegiéndose a sí mismo de invasores en su intimidad.

En cambio, la de Alemania, la pocas veces que salía a reducir era escueta, casi mínima, tímida pero implantando una parte de él que, inconscientemente, hacía el sonido más hermoso que el de cabello castaño jamás hubiese escuchado.

Sus recuerdos juntos también eran distintos.

Todavía recordaba, difícilmente pero con una sonrisa, aquellos días en los que se escapaba de sus responsabilidades en casa de Austria para pasear por los campos de rojos tulipanes acompañado del pequeño rubio.

Sí, los recordaba, con cortes y fragmentos en negro, pero lo hacía.

En cambio, lo que recordaba claramente, como si apenas hubiese ocurrido ayer, aunque podría haber sido hacía décadas, los viajes en barca por los canales de Venecia con el agradable acompañamiento de Ludwig.

Podría pensar mil y un diferencias entre los dos.

 _El_ _timbre_ _de_ _la_ _casa_ _sonó_ _,_ _y_ _unos_ _pasos_ _apresurados_ _se_ _acercaron_ _a_ _la_ _puerta_ _de entrada_ _._

Pero, sin embargo, la diferencia que seguiría presente en su corazón...

 _El_ _italiano_ _abrió_ _con_ _un_ _movimiento_ _fluido_ _,_ _con_ _una sonrisa_ _de_ _oreja_ _a_ _oreja_ _,_ _mirando_ _detenidamente_ _a_ _la_ _persona_ _detrás_ _de_ _la_ _puerta_ _;_ _antes_ _de lanzarse_ _a_ _sus_ _brazos_ _y_ _abrazarle_ _con_ _fuerza_ _._

Era que, sin embargo...

 _-_ _Italia_ _... ¿Ocurre_ _algo_ _?_

 _El_ _alemán_ _preguntó_ _preocupado_ _._

Él no lo había abandonado.

 _El_ _pequeño_ _de_ _ojos ámbar_ _rió_ _melodiosamente, antes_ _de_ _poner_ _su_ _dedo_ _índice_ _sobre_ _sus_ _labios_ _,_ _marcando_ _silencio_ _._

 _-_ _Es_ _un_ _secreto_ _,_ _Alemania~_


End file.
